1. Field of the Invention
This relates to discarding items from a truck without the necessity of exiting the truck.
2. Prior Art
There are many other prior art references to trash cans and elevated trash containers. A representative example of this type can found at Hart, U.S. Pat. No. 5,860,659, which is a carrier for holding and transporting containers, including trash containers. However, the containers are not elevated in that particular application. An application wherein some containers are elevated can be found at O'Malley, U.S. Pat. No. 4,984,704. The different trash receptacles are elevated. However, in order to empty a receptacle, each receptacle must be individually unloaded.
Other examples in the prior art include Crookxton, U.S. Pat. No. 3,675,946, and Blanchard, U.S. Pat. No. 2,952,434. Blanchard is a tiltable garbage can assembly, which is similar but different in several important respects to the current application.